This document relates to channel equalization in receivers.
When a signal is transmitted over a channel, the received signal may be different from the transmitted signal. For example, a signal transmitted wirelessly may be attenuated by the time it reaches a receiver. These changes to the transmitted signal are called channel effects. If, for example, a transmitter or a receiver are moving during transmission or reception, respectively, the channel effects may include Doppler effects.
Receivers may employ systems and techniques to model these channel effects and remove or reduce them through channel equalization.